


Hanamiya + Mother: Mama's Boy

by GlitteringBlood



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Kuroko no Basket - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteringBlood/pseuds/GlitteringBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamiya is sadistic, cruel and nasty. Every cruel word known to man describes him but he is the most precious creature to one and needs to be protected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanamiya + Mother: Mama's Boy

Hanamiya is nasty, cruel, uncaring, sadistic and hated. Every evil word that comes to the mind that can possibly describe some one or something. He wasn’t the most nicest person growing up but he wasn’t born like that either. He was a nerd who enjoyed books and talking about them. Spending countless hours in his school and public library. Encouraged by his mother. In elementary school, he walked around with a bowtie and wore suspenders that elegantly matched his black and white uniform that his mother wanted him to wear. He had little friends but the ones he did have, though little communication, made him open up and using the bit of time they had, shared and made the most out of each other company.

At home however, it was dark aura of demons trying their best to damage anything and anyone. Dancing in the minds and shadows of those who was there. Hanamiya stays in his room peeking through a small crack of his door as he watches his mother curled up against the room with arms defensively placed by her face. A red spot blatant on her cheek.

“ _I told you to pick me up an hour ago! Why didn’t you fuckin’ do it?”_

“ _Your son was sick!”_

_The black haired man drunk and through the bottle to the floor.“I don’t give a damn! Next time, do as I say!”_

Hanamiya coughs and face is reddened with fever. He doesn’t understand why she married someone like that and doesn’t understand why his father continues to hit okaa-san. He cries knowing she’s in pain but warms up slightly as she still snaps back with ferocity.

“ _He’s your son dammit! Show some fuckn’ compassion every once in a while!_

It was not like her to cuss and when she did it was a rarity to the ears. The man smacked her hard again as the rain outside let loose a small bolt of electricity. She shook and once again positioned her arms by her head.

“ _Get the hell out of my sight.”_

He left with speedy quickness and ascended upstairs into his room. slamming the door closed. Hanamiya ran outside the room and embraced his mother in a tight hug for her to return it just as tightly. Angry tears streaming down her face emphasizing her furrowed, thick eyebrows and angry snarl. She told her son to grab his things not too loudly and angrily packed her most precious belongings in a suitcase. They themselves never had much and took whatever they could.

Hanamiya coughed and stated “I’m ready.” with a hazy tone of voice. His mother swiftly picked him up and placed a blanket around her son, grabbed his backpack and her suitcase and called a taxi. Ordering that the driver took her to her sisters. When she arrives, she’s wet, cold and slightly shivering but when her sister, Hanamiya’s aunt asks her what is wrong, her only worry is for her son.

Asking that she lays him down somewhere safe and warm as his fever is getting worse. She tells her sister what is going on and from that day on lives with her sibling until she is able to find a steady job and move out into her own place. Hanamiya continues to achieve high academic standards at his elementary school and by the time they finally move out, he is in high school and acing everyone of his tests and exams. She’s proud and has pictures of him and her scattered about the various rooms of their small home.

He worries her however, with his foul mouth and aggressive style but for her sake he tones down his attitude or does his best to be conceit as possible to not give his religious mother a heart attack. At home he does everything she says with no rolling of the eyes or attitude. He’s calm and collected and speaks with a gentleness of voice that only sincere mothers can claim. He isn’t rough, jokes sarcastically with his mother and keeps her company while in turn gives him the support and shoulder to lean on and claim as his own.

With his father completely out of his life, not even paying child support (outright declaring she doesn’t need it and she can take care of Hanamiya her damn self) she still wants her son to show some type of respect towards his father. Hanamiya outright denies this and she knows it is somewhat hypocritical of her to expect that since she hates his father as well but reminds him that isn’t the man she married. Hanamiya rarely meets his father but when he runs into him one day while doing some grocery shopping, he musters up the courage to at least say a semi-kind “Hi” before dashing off to avoid cussing him out. Nearly making his tongue bleed as he prevents his mouth from opening.

Hanamiya’s mother reflects back on this peaceful time and compares it often to the past. She was happily married until her husband found alcohol to be an outlet of the stressful tire of insurance work. Angry customers, nagging bosses and a decrease in pay by an overly zealous worker who would do anything to make his work-life miserable. Despite this, she finds solace in her son who she will continue to protect. She sighs wondering if having another child will soften her son’s heart but she’s ready to leave that option on the table.

She hopes he can find a woman who will put up with his crappy attitude and give her wonderful grand children and pray that they don’t inherit her and his potty mouth. A woman who will accept his faults and give him support but for now, she’s the only woman he needs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon that Hanamiya is a mama's boy who faced abuse and a bit of bullying. I may make this into a full blown back story but for now, this will do. I want to get to the back stories of all the GOM and UK and fit it close to canon as possible.


End file.
